


Creature Café

by OfficerLuna



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Café/Coffee Shop AU, I ship this too much, James and Kevin being matchmakers, Little bit of Spencer/Joe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerLuna/pseuds/OfficerLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and James head out to a nearby café for their lunch break and a certain barista catches Joe's eye.</p><p>Prompt: Spencer is a barista at Joe's favorite Café/Coffee Shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Café

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something with Spencer and Joe for a while. And now I've finally have!

“This line is going to take fucking forever!” James shouted in a exasperated voice,”why did you even want to come here?”

“This place has the best coffee, not to mention the best cakes,” Joe said with a grin on his face.

Currently the two men were standing in line at a café called 'The Creatures.' There was about three people standing in front of them, so Joe couldn't really see why James was bitching so much. It was their lunch break and they only had about twenty to twenty-five minutes to eat and get back to work. To Joe it was plenty of time but James apparently thought differently.

James just shook his head,”You're so lucky that I'm hungry or I would leave your ass here and go to somewhere else.”

“Aw, that makes me feel all fuzzy inside,” the black haired man said in a sarcastic tone,”And at least we didn't go to Carl's Jr. or else we would've been waiting to eat all day.”

Just as his friend was about to tell him off, it was their turn to go up and order something.

“See! Told you it wouldn't take long~” Joe said in a smug way, knowing that his taunting would get his friend riled up.

Rolling his eyes James cut in front of his friend and grumbled,”I've had enough of your sass today..”

The barista behind the counter gave a small chuckle at the customers banter before going back into 'professional' mode.

“Welcome to The Creatures, what can I get for you guys today?” he asked in a friendly tone, one that didn't sound fake. Must be a new worker here..

He had light brown hair and light green eyes. As well as an orange apron that had the café name plus the logo. It covered most of the black t-shirt he was wearing, minus the sleeves and a name tag was pinned onto the apron. Spencer it read.

“A huge ass slice of chocolate cake for me and I dunno what he wants,” James shrugged before turning to Joe who had went silent once the barista started talking.

“Just a slice for me too and uh a coffee, one cream and three sugars,” Joe explained once he got out of his trance.

Spencer smiled and nodded,”Sure thing! That'll be $13.00 even.”

James paid five dollars for his cake and Joe paid eight for his drink and pastry. He handed the money to the worker and flashed a quick smile of his own.

“You can wait at one of those tables and we'll bring it to you,”Spencer replied, after he put the money into the register.

With that James and Joe found a table at the back of the cafe and sat down. The former taking out his phone to check his Tweets and texts as soon as they arrived at the booth.

“Hey James..can I ask you something?” Joe asked.

“Fuckin' go for it,” James said distractedly, still looking at his phone.

After taking a quick look around, the raven haired man continued,”Do you think the Spencer guy was cute?”

James raised a brow in confusion before it clicked,”Oh! That barista guy?”

“Yes the barista guy,”Joe confirmed.

Thinking about it for a minute his friend nodded,”Yeah, he was pretty good looking. Why?”

There was silence. Then James guessed it.

“You like him don't you? I can see why.”

It took about three minutes of James' teasing and plans for Spencer and Joe's apparent marriage before their food and drinks had arrived. Joe figured the teasing was pay back for taunting James earlier about the whole waiting in line thing. Unfortunately it wasn't the cute employee Joe wanted. Instead it was an Asian teen with black hair bringing their food to them. As soon as the waiter wished them a good meal and walked away, James went immediately back to the subject about the barista.

“So you're going to come back here to get to know him right?”

“Well, I come here everyday anyway so whatever...but it is weird how this is the first time I've seen him though,” Joe said.

James took a bite out of his cake before speaking,”Maybe he's new, or he's just been working in the kitchen area.”

“True, do you think I could have a shot with him?” Joe asked.

“With some getting to know each other, absolutely!” the brown eyed man said before going back to his cake.

The rest of their time there was spent on idle chit chat as well as eating. While James was mostly on his phone the whole time, Joe was thoughtfully sipping on coffee and thinking about how he was going to get with Spencer. He felt it would pay off in the end to have a good plan, as well as a back up one.

“I'm done, you ready to go?” Joe asked and stood from his chair, giving a quick stretch.

“Let's get out of here.”

They cleaned up their trash and threw it away, before heading around to the exit. Joe looked toward the counter where Spencer and the person that brought them their food were chatting. The brunet paused his conversation to say goodbye to the customers.

“Hope you guys come again!” Spencer said with a wave.

“You totally want him,” the Asian said once the pair left the café.

Spencer chuckled and shoved his friend slightly,”Shut up Kevin, he probably doesn't even want me.”

“Dude, I've seen enough anime to know that you two are going to get together and bang at some point,” Kevin smirked.

“I can only hope that your knowledge of Japanese cartoons can help me get a date,” Spencer sighed before going back to the kitchen to bring out more cakes to display to customers.

“Oh they will! Trust me!” Kevin shouted back before pulling out his phone to tweet about Spencer's new crush, because all friends have to be dicks every once in a while.

It's like...the law!


End file.
